Retour à tuer
by hathr
Summary: Naruto harus menerima kenyataan pahit, ketika anak berjubah hitam mengubah seluruh kehidupannya. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Retour à tuer

[ _Confession of pain_ ]

* * *

Kushina tersenyum lembut saat jemari lentiknya memasukan beberapa buah adonan roti manis ke dalam tungku batu di hadapannya. Surai merah panjangnya yang biasa tergerai kini digulung, lalu diikat menggunakan seutas tali berwarna coklat tua karena ruang pembakaran yang tidak terlalu besar dan jendela yang kurang memadai membuatnya meneteskan beberapa bulir keringat dari dahinya, yang turun perlahan ke pelipis. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, lingkar hitam menghiasi sepasang kantung matanya. Ia ingin beristirahat, tidur sekejap saja rasanya sudah cukup untuk memulihkan seluruh tenaganya, tetapi dua buah barrel kayu berisikan adonan roti yang terletak di sudut ruangan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, atau mereka akan berjamur.

Keluarganya akan pindah ke kota besok untuk membuka sebuah toko roti di sana. Kota yang tidak terlalu besar. Namun jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan desa tempat tinggal mereka yang tidak begitu memiliki banyak penduduk.

"Ibu?"

Decitan pintu kayu membuat Kushina terkejut lalu berbalik secara spontan. "Naruto?" Ia memanggil untuk memastikan ketika surai pirang seorang bocah dengan iris mata berwarna biru menyumbul dari balik pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu tugas untuk membantu ayahmu mempersiapkan kuda? Bagaimana dengan pakaianmu? Barang-barang milikmu? Ba—"

"Ibu..., aku lapar," ungkap Naruto memotong perkataan Kushina dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah ibunya, tidak untuk saat ini.

Kushina terdiam, menatap iba ke arah satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki sebelum berlutut dan mengusap surai pirang Naruto lembut. "Maaf," ucapnya lembut seraya mengangkat wajah Naruto untuk menatapnya. "Ibu sedang panik dan lelah saat ini, waktu yang kita miliki tidak banyak."

"Aku tahu ibu," Naruto menyahut sambil mengangguk pelan. Iris birunya menatap sosok wanita di hadapannya yang kini tersenyum dengan lembut.

Kushina berbalik, tangannya cekatan mengambil keranjang kayu lalu mengisinya dengan empat buah roti yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit kepulan asap. "Ambil ini, dan berikan setengahnya pada ayahmu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, perutnya berbunyi keras ketika hidungnya mengendus aroma manis empat buah roti yang kini terpantul jelas di irisnya yang biru. "Akan kupastikan ayah menghabiskan roti buatanmu." Ia berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang pembakaran yang menurutnya bersuhu sangat panas menuju kandang kuda, di mana Minato sedang mempersiapkan kereta untuk membawa mereka ke kota besok.

"Ayah, roti milikmu ada di dalam keranjang kuletakan di dekat jerami," ucap Naruto seraya duduk di atas pagar dengan roti di masing-masing tangannya. Ia melahap dengan rakus, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja roti yang awalnya berada di genggaman tangan sudah berpindah ke dalam perut.

"Kau pasti akan tumbuh sebagai pria yang hebat Naruto." Minato tertawa. Ia mengeratkan baut dekat roda menggunakan besi yang telah dipipihkan. "Sampai di kota nanti, kau pasti akan punya banyak teman, tidak seperti di sini."

Naruto menoleh ke arah kuda berwarna coklat tua yang berada di dalam kandang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku..., aku tidak tahu ayah," sahutnya datar.

Minato meletakan besi di tangannya ke atas jerami, lalu melirik ke arah bocah bersurai pirang di sampingnya. "Apa yang membuatmu ragu, Naruto?"

"Jika membuat kesalahan sedikit saja di kota, mereka akan melaporkannya pada kerajaan, lalu kerajaan akan menghukum dengan membunuh," sahut Naruto datar. Ia melompat turun dari atas pagar lalu melangkah ke arah kuda kesayangannya. "Bagaimana jika aku membuat kesalahan? Apa mereka akan membunuhku juga?"

"Di kota, atau di desa. Penduduk biasa seperti kita, atau keluarga kerajaan sekali pun." Minato tersenyum lembut, Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu mengacak surai pirangnya lembut. "Jika kau membuat kesalahan, kau akan tetap di hukum, hukuman akan terus berlaku Naruto, tidak peduli kau berada di mana, atau seperti apa statusmu."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato yang kini berdiri persis di sebelahnya. Iris birunya menatap sang ayah penuh keraguan sebelum ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan membuat kesalahan Naruto." Minato berjongkok lalu menggenggam telapak tangan putranya. "Karena aku dan Ibumu akan selalu melindungimu, apa pun itu caranya."

Iris biru mereka berdua bertemu. Naruto bisa merasakan Minato menggenggam tangannya kuat, ia tahu Ayahnya tidak berbohong, ia bisa memastikan hal itu dengan kedua matanya.

"Kau percaya itu bukan?" tanya Minato memastikan.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. "Aku percaya, ayah."

Aneh rasanya. Naruto awalnya tidak percaya sebuah kenyataan pahit jika sejujurnya ia tidak suka meninggalkan desa tempatnya dilahirkan. Ia benci pergi ke kota. Namun perkataan yang diucapkan Minato bagaikan sihir yang mampu membuat semua keraguannya hilang.

Dab keesokan harinya ketika matahari masih belum menampakan diri, hanya terlihat warna jingga di kaki langit di sebelah timur, Naruto sudah harus merasakan dinginnya suhu udara yang menusuk ke dalam tulang.

Perjalanan dari desa ke kota menggunakan kereta kuda akan terasa cukup berat bagi bocah sepertinya, duduk sendirian di bagian belakang tanpa ditemani siapa pun karena kedua orangtuanya duduk di bagian depan. Apalagi jika rasa bosan mulai menyerang. Hal yang bisa dilakukan Naruto saat ini hanya bermain dengan pisau lipat kecil miliknya, memotong ranting kayu yang ia dapatkan dari pohon kering, lalu mengasah ujungnya menjadi sebuah tombak kecil yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh serangga-serangga yang menganggu.

Entah sudah berapa puluh serangga ia kumpulkan di dalam wadah kayu yang saat ini terlihat hampir penuh. Ia berniat untuk menggunakan serangga mati tersebut untuk menarik perhatian burung kicau cantik ketika Ayahnya menepi untuk beristirahat di dalam hutan sana. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan seperti itu.

"Naruto apa kau lapar?"

Suara Kushina menyita perhatian Naruto dari kegiatannya berburu serangga.

"Jika kau lapar, di dalam keranjang ada roti, daging, dan susu yang bisa kau makan," lanjut Kushina dari arah depan kereta.

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Ia berbohong sejujurnya ia lapar. Namun makan seorang diri terasa tidak begitu nikmat. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap langit ataupun pepohonan rindang. Apalagi ketika nanti mulai memasuki hutan, sesekali ia bisa melihat hewan liar seperti kelinci, tupai, bahkan rusa, dan bau pohon pinus yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit mabuk.

Hanya dalam hitungan hari, kehidupannya akan berubah. Anak desa yang lekat sebagai julukannya akan hilang ketika ia tinggal di kota, dan berbaur dengan penduduk di sana.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia akan menikmati kehidupan barunya, namun ia tahu ayah dan ibunya tidak akan membuatnya tidak senang, dan satu hal yang pasti, ia ingin sekali mengangkat pedang. Ia ingin bertarung layaknya pria yang tangguh, dan itu semua hanya bisa tercapai jika ia berlatih dengan salah satu Master di kota sana.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan itu adalah dua hari terlama yang pernah Naruto rasakan selama hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu jika perjalanan akan sangat melelahkan. Tidur di hutan dengan suara-suara aneh, binatang buas, bahkan jebakan mematikan untuk membunuh hewan besar. Ia tidak melihat hewan-hewan seperti kelinci, tupai, atau rusa, bahkan satu burung kicau selama perjalanan.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika beberapa hal yang ia bayangkan terkadang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Ia mulai ragu, atau lebih tepatnya takut.

Ia tidak bisa terus merengek dan mengeluh dengan kondisi yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini, ia adalah anak laki-laki yang kuat, setidaknya itu yang ayahnya dan ibunya katakan.

"Apa kalian dari desa? Bisa kami lihat surat kalian?"

Naruto mengintip dari balik sela kayu. Ia melihat 4 orang pria dengan pakaian berlapis baja lengkap dengan simbol unik di dada kiri dan pedang tersampir di pinggang mereka masing-masing.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Naruto mendengar pria itu berteriak sangat keras, ia tidak tahu siapa yang berada di atas sana. Namun tidak lama setelah pria itu berteriak pintu kayu berukuran sangat besar di hadapannya terbuka lebar.

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat pintu sebesar itu, dan juga pertama kalinya ia melihat tembok kokoh dari batu yang sangat tinggi mengelilingi dan melindungi sesuatu yang berada di dalam sana.

Kereta kudanya mulai berjalan. Naruto melempar pisau lipatnya ke sembarang arah lalu membuka jendela kayu. Pemandangan baru di hadapannya membuat Naruto kagum hingga ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak melihat adanya tanah. Namun batu sebagai alas pijak, tidak ada sungai. Namun ia melihat pancuran air dengan patung di atasnya. Tidak ada pohon atau tumbuhan liar, melainkan bangunan kokoh dari batu.

Apa ini?

Terasa sangat berbeda, tidak membuatnya takut. Namun membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang sebanyak ini dengan pakaian bagus di desanya dulu, dan sekarang ia bisa melihat banyak anak kecil yang berusia sama sepertinya bermain bersama menggunakan benda yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyebutnya.

"Naruto? Kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Kushina dari bagian depan kereta kuda.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kau menyukainya?" timpal Minato.

"Aku menyukainya Ibu, Ayah! Aku sangat menyukainya!" sahut Naruto dengan ceringan lebar.

Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu berlebihan. Kota tidak menyeramkan seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Hampir 20 menit berjalan, Naruto tahu jika kereta kudanya kini berhenti tepat di sebuah bangunan dengan kaca menghiasi dinding samping pintu. Tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat sangat kuat dan kokoh.

Tanpa perlu diperintah Naruto melompat keluar kereta, lalu berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Minato dan Kushina saling melirik seraya melangkah ke arah bagian belakang kereta, tanpa perlu bertanya mereka tahu jika Naruto menyukai tempat ini.

"Bantu Ayah," perintah Minato menyerahkan kotak kayu berisikan peralatan makan pada Naruto. "Jika kau bersikap baik pada ibumu dan membantunya, besok aku akan membawamu bertemu Master di kota ini."

"Apa itu benar ayah?! Aku pasti akan jadi anak baik dan membantu ibu!"

Tidak perlu pikir dua kali, Naruto mengambil kotak kayu dari tangan Minato lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju Kushina yang saat ini sedang membuka pintu rumah baru mereka.

"Itu benar, ayah tidak akan berbohong padamu," ucap Minato meyakinkan.

Naruto melompat kegirangan, beban di tangannya tidak lagi terasa berat, impiannya selama ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Baju berlapis baja, pedang tersampir di pinggang kiri, semuanya tidak lagi hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi. Itu semua akan menjadi kenyataan hanya dalam hitungan hari saja.

Setelah pintu terbuka, cepat-cepat ia menerobos masuk, berlari ke pojok ruangan dan meletakan kotak kayu di sana. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk terkagum-kagum, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengutamakan kedua orangtuanya terlebih dahulu. Namun tetap saja, sedikitnya ia mencuri pandang untuk melirik ke arah tembok dan tungku perapian yang terlihat kokoh sebelum berlari ke luar dan mengambil kotak kayu lainnya dari dalam kereta.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela mengenai wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya sebelum bangkit dari atas kasur, menapakan kakinya ke atas lantai dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Aroma khas yang berasal dari tungku perapian segera menyambutnya dari balik pintu. Iris birunya bisa melihat ruangan yang mulannya kosong, kini sudah terisi oleh berbagai macam barang dan tertata rapih. Tidak ada lagi debu, kain putih atau kotak kayu yang membuat tangannya kotor, ia tidak menyangka jika ayah dan ibunya mampu merapihkan seluruh isi rumah hanya satu malam.

"Naruto, ibu sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, dan ayah menunggumu di kandang kuda, cepat makan lalu temui dia," perintah Kushina meletakan semangkuk bubur gandum beserta susu hangat ke atas meja. "Ibu mulai membuka toko roti mulai hari ini."

Naruto mengangguk, ia menarik sendok kayu lalu menyuap bubur gandum ke dalam mulutnya cepat-cepat. Tidak sampai memakan waktu lama, ia melompat turun dari atas kursi lalu berlari ke arah pintu belakang.

Iris birunya bisa melihat Minato sedang menyikat bulu kuda, lalu ia berlari menghampiri.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Minato tersenyum lalu mengusap surai pirang Naruto. "Aku sudah mencari info tentang Master di kota ini semalam. Ayah ingin mengajakmu, tapi ibu bilang kau tertidur setelah makan malam. Tempatnya di pojok utara, tapi karena Master sedang tidak berada di kota saat ini, kelas diliburkan."

Naruto menunduk, alisnya mengernyit. "Lalu kapan Master akan kembali?" ungkapnya sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak perlu bersedih. Master akan kembali dalam beberapa hari lagi itu tidak akan lama," hibur Minato, sepasang iris matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih menunduk dan tidak merespon. "Bagaimana jika kau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota? Kau bisa mengunjungi tempat Master, atau bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ragu, lalu menatap Minato bingung. "Berjalan kaki?"

Minato tertawa, ia melempar sikat ke arah tumpukan jerami. "Tentu saja tidak, bawa kuda ini."

Naruto membuang muka ke arah samping, ia tidak tahu apakah rencana ayahnya ini akan menyenangkan. "T-tapi ayah, bagaimana jika ada para ba—"

"Bandit?" potong Minato tertawa. "Ini di kota, bandit tidak akan melukaimu. Para penjaga di depan sana akan membunuh para bandit yang berani memasuki kota ini." Ia menarik tali leher kuda mendekati Naruto lalu menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo sana pergi."

"Baik ayah," sahut Naruto pelan. Ia menaiki kuda lalu memacunya ke arah utara kota. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak bersemangat, berita yang diberikan ayahnya mengenai Master di kota ini membuatnya tidak senang. Namun ia mencoba melihat dari sisi baiknya, pemandangan di kota membuatnya cukup merasa lebih baik.

Semakin cepat memacu kudanya ke arah utara, ia bisa melihat dari kejauhan sebuah bangunan dari batu yang cukup luas dan terlihat sangat kokoh. Ada papan kayu yang mengantung di atas pintunya dengan lambang 4 buah pedang bertali berwarna merah saling mengikat dan menyilang. Ia bisa melihat jika bangunan itu terdiri dari 3 lantai dengan 6 pasang jendela kayu berukuran besar di setiap lantainya. Di sisi kiri bangunan terdapat lapangan dengan rumput berwarna hijau, tanah yang berwarna coklat, dan juga bebatuan berukuran cukup luas. Beberapa pedang, panah, dan tombak hingga perisai yang terbuat dari kayu hingga baja dan besi tersusun rapih di sudut lapangan. Di sebelah lapangan ia juga melihat 6 buah kandang yang mampu menampung 20 kuda.

Ia terdiam sejenak di atas kudanya, memandangi dari kejauhan terkagum-kagum. Ia belum pernah bertemu Master di kota ini, ia tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya atau namanya, namun ia bisa menyimpulkan jika Master adalah orang yang hebat.

"Siapa kau?"

Tubuh Naruto sedikit terlonjak di atas kudanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari sisi kiri belakangnya. Ada sesosok anak laki-laki duduk di atas kuda berwarna putih di sana, kira-kira hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, anak itu mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala, hingga kaki, bahkan ia sulit untuk melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajahnya.

"N-namaku Naruto," sahut Naruto ragu-ragu, ia menarik tali kekang kudanya ke arah kiri. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, namun anak berjubah hitam itu hanya diam dan tidak menyahut. "Kau sendiri siapa?" Mencoba membuka mulutnya, berharap mungkin saja anak itu mau menjadi temannya.

"Master sedang pergi meninggalkan kota, kelas diliburkan." Anak itu menyahut, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja," sahut Naruto. Ia menaikan sebelah alis, lalu menarik tali kekang kudanya ke arah kanan berniat untuk pergi karena sifat tidak bersahabat yang ditunjukan oleh anak berjubah hitam itu membuatnya tidak senang.

"Kau tidak berasal dari sini bukan?"

Naruto menghentikan laju kudanya, ia kembali berbalik menghadap anak berjubah hitam itu dengan alis mengernyit. "Aku dari desa sebelah timur, dari mana kau tahu?" sahutnya balik bertanya.

Anak berjubah hitam tidak menyahut, ia memacu kudanya mendekati Naruto hingga bersanding tepat di sebelahnya. "Itu tidak penting," ucapnya. "Kau mau bermain bersamaku, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk cepat. Dugaannya salah, anak berjubah hitam itu tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan, bahkan ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata anak berjubah hitam itulah yang akan menjadi teman pertamanya di kota ini.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Mereka berdua memacu kudanya beriringan ke arah timur. Selama perjalanan Naruto tidak berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan dan mengoceh tanpa henti mengenai kota dan tentunya sosok Master pada anak berjubah hitam.

Tidak merasa terusik, anak berjubah hitam itu menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan dengan jelas dan detail, membuat si pirang terkagum-kagum karena kepintarannya. Hingga pada akhirnya anak berjubah hitam itu menghentikan laju kudanya di sebuah jalanan setapak menurun yang terlihat sangat curam.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung ketika anak berjubah hitam itu menuruni kudanya lalu mengikat tali kekang pada pohon oak yang rindang di sisi kiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya anak berjubah hitam. "Turun dan ikat kudamu pada pohon, mereka tidak bisa menuruni jalan ini, mereka akan tergelincir."

Naruto mengangguk, ia tidak tahu ke mana anak berjubah itu anak membawanya. Namun sepertinya di bawah sana adalah tempat yang cukup menarik, karena ia bisa mendengar suara gemercik air sedari tadi.

"Ikut aku," perintah anak berjubah hitam.

Naruto melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan jalanan menurun bertanah di desanya. "Ada apa di bawah sana?" Ia bertanya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Tempat rahasia," sahut anak berjubah hitam yang tiba-tiba saja mengandeng tangan Naruto lalu menariknya memasuki gua.

Naruto bisa memastikan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ia bisa melihat tangan berkulit pucat yang sangat berbeda dengan warna kulitnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengandeng tanganku," ujar Naruto mengeluarkan protes kecilnya.

"Tempat ini penuh dengan kubangan air," sahut anak berjubah hitam.

Naruto mengernyit tidak paham. "Apa kubangan air dihitung berbahaya oleh anak kota? Tsk, Di desa banyak sekali kubangan air, bahkan lumpur. Aku sudah terbiasa," sahutnya meremehkan

"Ya, jika kubangan air di desamu memakan manusia hidup-hidup. Seperti menarik tubuhmu jauh ke dalam air hingga kau kehabisn napas lalu mati contohnya."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Secara tidak sengaja ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Cukup mengerikan. Ternyata di kota ada hal seperti ini juga ya."

"Kau pikir kau hidup di mana? Kota atau desa tidak berbeda, kita hidup di dunia yang sama, di tanah yang sama, hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda," jelas anak berjubah hitam.

Naruto terdiam, iris birunya menatap datar ke arah lengan berkulit putih bersuhu dingin yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Kau bisa melompat?" Anak berjubah hitam itu melepaskan gandengan tangannya, lalu jemarinya menunjuk ke suatu tempat. "Lihatlah di atas sana, celah di sebelah batu itu, aku akan melompat terlebih dahulu lalu aku akan menarikmu."

Iris biru Naruto menyipit, cahaya yang masuk dari celah di atas sana terasa begitu kontras dengan gelapnya gua. Letak celahnya tidak begitu tinggi, hanya setinggi dadanya, namun terlihat cukup sulit karena berbatu.

"Aku akan menarikmu, pegang tanganku." Anak berjubah itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut antusias oleh Naruto. Hanya dalam satu tarikan, tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya, dengan mudah terangkat ke atas.

"Woaaah..."

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar, pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara selain membuka mulutnya lebar.

Ada sebuah danau di sana, tidak begitu besar. Namun sangat cantik karena dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam bunga, pepohonan, serta bebatuan pipih, dan juga tebing yang memperlihatkan pemandangan matahari terbit di pagi hari.

"Anak desa seharusnya tidak perlu terkejut." Anak berjubah hitam menyindir, ia menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya ke tepi danau diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya. "Apa di desa tidak ada yang seperti ini?"

Naruto tertawa malu lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Di desa hanya ada hutan dan sungai, tidak ada danau. Tempat yang bagus, sayang sekali aksesnya sulit."

Anak berjubah mengangguk pelan, ia melepas sepatunya, mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tanah lalu mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. "Karena itulah, ini tempat rahasiaku."

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Tentu."

Mendapat persetujuan, tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto melepas sepatunya, menggulung celananya hingga sebatas lutut, lalu duduk persis di sebelah anak berjubah hitam, ia juga ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam danau.

"Kenapa kau ke kota ini?" tanya anak berjubah hitam.

Naruto menoleh, menatap ke arah jubah yang menutupi wajah anak di sampingnya. "Keluargaku punya toko roti. di desa tidak begitu banyak penduduk dan roti yang kami jual selalu tersisa banyak. Aku bahkan memakannya setiap hari. Karena itu, ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota ini."

"Kau pikir jika pindah ke kota ini, rotimu akan habis?" sahut anak berjubah hitam.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu." lalu ia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kata ayah kita harus mencoba terlebih dahulu, baru bisa membuktikannya."

Anak berjubah hitam terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Berapa usiamu?"

"12 tahun," sahut Naruto malu-malu. "Kau?"

"Aku lebih tua darimu beberapa tahun," sahut anak berjubah hitam cepat.

Naruto mengangguk. Air danau yang segar, dan udara yang sejuk, entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. "Aku tidak punya teman di kota ini," ungkap Naruto lirih.

Anak berjubah hitam tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Aku juga tidak punya teman."

"Eh?" Naruto melirik ke arah anak berjubah hitam. Angin yang datang dari arah barat membuat surai pirangnya bergoyang pelan. "Apa kau serius?"

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak berjubah hitam sepertiku, setiap kali melihatku mereka akan lari ketakutan," sahut anak berjubah hitam pelan.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka saja?" usul Naruto, jemarinya secara tidak sadar menyentuh kain yang terbuat dari satin hitam di sampingnya. "Jubahmu ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut anak berjubah hitam lirih. "Ayahku bekerja untuk kerajaan, semua orang kota mengenali wajahku. Jika mereka melihatku pergi ke luar rumah seorang diri, mereka akan melaporkannya pada penjaga. Aku tidak suka pergi bermain dengan penjaga, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tanpa jubah ini aku tidak bisa kabur dari rumah, atau berjalan-jalan di kota mencari udara segar. Tapi dengan jubah ini juga, aku tidak bisa berteman dengan siapa pun."

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. Iris birunya menatap kosong ke arah sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya. "Bukannya itu sama saja?"

"Itu benar, tetapi setidaknya aku masih bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah."

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya seakan-akan kau membenci rumahmu?" ujar Naruto penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak membencinya. hanya tidak suka," sahutnya terpotong. "Dan bosan." lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tidak merespon, ia membiarkan anak berjubah hitam berbicara.

"Setiap hari belajar, berlatih pedang dengan Master, lalu belajar lagi," ujar anak berjubah hitam pelan. "Aku tahu, melanjutkan posisi ayahku di kerajaan setelah kami dewasa adalah sebuah kewajiban, tetapi sepertinya sekeras apapun aku berusaha, tetap saja itu tidak memuaskan ayah."

"Kami?" tegas Naruto.

"Aku mempunyai saudara laki-laki, karena itu kami harus bersaing, dan membuktikan kepada Ayah siapa yang lebih layak untuk mengantikan posisinya di kerajaan nanti," sahut anak berjubah hitam pelan. Ia menarik kakinya dari danau lalu bangkit untuk mengenakan sepatu kulitnya. "Ayahku akan kembali ke rumah, aku harus pulang. Kau bisa kembali seorang diri 'kan?"

Naruto ikut menarik kakinya dari dalam danau, iris birunya mengikuti sosok anak berjubah hitam yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauhinya. Namun ketika anak itu hendak memasuki celah, Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Hey... Aku bisa jadi temanmu," ucapnya.

Anak berjubah hitam tertawa sinis. "Jangan memintaku untuk menjadi temanmu jika kau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya," sahutnya datar. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Naruto tidak bergeming dari posisinya ketika anak berjubah hitam itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, bahkan iris birunya masih setia menatap celah yang membawanya ke dalam gua. "Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan teman," gumamnya pelan. "Tetapi bukannya tadi dia bilang sampai jumpa besok? Bukankah itu berarti dia akan menemuiku lagi?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu kembali membuka mulutnya lirih. "Belum tentu."

Merasa tidak ada lagi hal yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap diam di tempat, Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah, membersihkan bajunya dari serpihan tanah, sebelum mengenakan sepatunya dan melangkah ke arah celah untuk mencapai jalanan curam beserta kudanya yang menunggu di atas sana, lalu kembali ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya, ketika sinar matahari kembali masuk melalui celah jendela, Naruto membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dari atas kasur lalu menghampiri Kushina dan Minato untuk sarapan bersama. Mereka berbincang cukup banyak, dari roti yang terjual habis hingga beberapa orang baru yang dikenal mereka. Namun tidak sedikit pun Naruto membuka mulutnya tentang anak berjubah hitam yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Setelah sarapan ia berjalan ke arah pintu belakang menuju kandang kuda, mengambil sikat dari atas tumpukan jerami lalu menyikat punggung kuda berwarna coklat kesayangannya.

Sesekali Naruto mengintip kesibukan Kushina dan Minato dari arah kandang kuda. Pelanggan yang terus berdatangan membuat tungku perapian terus menyalah untuk memanggang roti, aroma manis dan gurih bercampur di udara. Naruto berniat ingin membantu, namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat oleh ucapan anak berjubah hitam.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," gumamnya meniru. Iris birunya melirik ke arah kuda, ia bisa saja pergi ke tempat rahasia itu, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah anak berjubah hitam itu pasti berada di sana.

Naruto menggeleng, ia melempar sikat ke atas tumpukan jerami. Ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga, ia juga ragu jika anak berjubah hitam itu akan menunggunya di sana hari ini, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membantu kedua orangtuanya hingga senja mewarnai langit dengan warna oranye kemerahan.

Dan waktu terus berlalu.

Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu menatap ke arah langit berwarna oranye kemerahan. Ini sudah hari kelima. Ia sudah menjadi anak baik dan membantu kedua orangtuanya hingga tidak ada lagi sisa roti untuk hari ini, semuanya terjual habis kecuali dua roti miliknya yang sengaja disimpan oleh Kushina. Jika boleh jujur, ia masih tidak bisa menghapus kalimat yang diucapkan oleh anak berjubah hitam itu. 'Sampai jumpa nanti' yang membuatnya uring-uringan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata ia sangat menginginkan sosok teman didalam hidupnya.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kedua orangtuanya, lalu menoleh ke arah kandang kuda. Mungkin nanti kedua orangtuanya akan memarahinya, namun ia tidak lagi peduli, ia melangkah ke arah kandang kuda, melepas tali kekangnya lalu memacu dengan cepat ke arah timur.

Namun hati Naruto mencelos ketika ia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon oak yang cukup rindang dan iris birunya tidak melihat kuda putih milik anak berjubah hitam di sana. Kembali ke rumah terasa sangat membosankan, walaupun anak berjubah hitam itu tidak ada, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya hingga waktu makan malam.

Tetapi siapa sangka, ketika ia melewati celah, iris birunya menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki yang memunggunginya. Anak itu bersurai sehitam arang yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit lehernya yang pucat. Anak itu mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam panjang, dan Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan sosok bersiluet di hadapannya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit berteriak. "Hey...!" Ia melangkah mendekat, namun tiba-tiba saja sosok di hadapannya menarik jubah hitam yang ia kenakan dengan cepat hingga menutupi seluruh kepala beserta wajahnya.

Naruto terdiam, menyesal karena telah membuka mulutnya, ia ingin melihat wajah anak berjubah hitam itu, andai saja ia diam tadi.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya anak berjubah hitam membentak, ia sedikit menjaga jarak, tangannya terkepal erat dengan wajah sedikit menunduk.

"I-ini aku Naruto," sahutnya terbata. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kita bermain bersama kau ingat?" ia mencoba mendekat, namun tiba-tiba saja anak itu menarik sebilah pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" ujar anak berjubah hitam masih mengacungkan sebilah pedang ke arah Naruto.

"A-aku tahu kau pasti kesal. Kau bilang sampai jumpa besok, dan a-aku baru mengunjungimu saat ini," sahut Naruto terbata. "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, tapi kau bilang aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin tahu siapa namamu, seperti apa wajahmu, dan yang lainnya karena aku ingin sekali menjadi temanmu... A-aku tidak punya teman di kota ini, kau tahu itu," sambungnya lagi.

Anak berjubah hitam menurunkan pedangnya perlahan. "Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali." Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aku akan memberitahu namaku jika kau benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku."

"A-aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu!" sahut Naruto cepat. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

Anak berjubah hitam tidak merespon, ia melangkah mendekat, sangat dekat, hingga Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itachi."

"Huh?" Naruto menatap ke arah anak berjubah hitam di hadapannya. "Itachi?" ulangnya.

Ketika anak berjubah hitam mengangguk pelan, Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar, hingga sepasang matanya menutup. "Aku akan ingat itu baik-baik."

Anak berjubah hitam tidak merespon.

"Kau mau bermain?" tanya Naruto. Ia melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya ke tepi danau lalu berbalik ketika anak berjubah hitam melemparkan pedang ke arahnya.

Pedang yang terbuat dari baja, warnanya kehitaman, tapi Naruto tahu jika itu bukan karat.

"Kau bisa membantuku berlatih pedang."

Naruto memungut pedang dari atas tanah. Alisnya mengernyit. Perkataan yang diucapkan anak berjubah hitam terdengar seperti pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah mengangkat pedang sebelumnya." Naruto berkata jujur. Pedang yang terlihat berat, namun sangat ringan ketika berada di tangannya.

"Ini tidak begitu sulit." Anak berjubah hitam menarik pedang lainnya yang tersampir di pinggang sebelah kanannya, lalu mengacungkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku..." Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini." Ia menatap anak berjubah hitam ragu.

"Master tidak suka anak yang lemah."

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku tidak lemah!" bentaknya. "Aku...," ada jeda sesaat, "aku takut, bagaimana jika nanti aku melukaimu, karena aku tidak tahu caranya bertarung?"

"Itu sama saja, kau lemah." Anak berjubah hitam menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, namun meleset karena Naruto menahan serangannya menggunakan pedang miliknya.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin membantumu berlatih pedang, aku takut melukaimu," ucap Naruto, kedua tangannya mengenggam pedang dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan meremehkanku," sahut anak berjubah hitam. Ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, namun ketika ia kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, kakinya tersangkut akar pohon yang menyumbul dari dalam tanah. Ia terjatuh, dengan pedang miliknya terjatuh ke atas tanah terlebih dahulu dan merobek sisi dalam lengan kirinya.

"Aghh!"

Iris biru Naruto membulat sempurna ketika darah segar menetes ke atas tanah. "Itachi?" Ia melempar pedang dari genggaman tanggannya lalu berlari menghampiri anak berjubah hitam. "Itachi...! Itachi!" Ia menyentuh bahu anak berjubah hitam, namun anak itu terlihat berusaha menjauh darinya. "Aku akan meminta bantuan tu—"

"Tidak!" potong anak berjubah hitam. "Tidak, tidak! Ayah akan membenciku jika dia mengetahui hal ini."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa melihat anak berjubah hitam itu menahan sakit. "Kalau begitu tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil kain dan obat-obatan dari rumah."

Secepat kilat Naruto memacu kudanya kembali ke rumah. Kedua orangtuanya bertanya melihat tingkah laku anehnya, tetapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjawab. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil beberapa kain dan serbuk berwarna hijau tua dari dalam kotak kayu.

Namun saat ia kembali ke tepi danau, anak berjubah hitam itu tidak lagi berada di sana.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa begitu hening, Naruto tidak membuka mulutnya, bahkan ketika kedua orangtuanya berbicara padanya.

Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana keadaan anak berjubah hitam itu, apakah ia baik-baik saja, atau tidak.

"Naruto kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu?" Kushina bertanya, khawatir dengan keadaan putra kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa diam mengamati.

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Naruto pelan.

"Ada apa? Kau tahu? Kau bisa berbicara dengan kami jika kau mau," ucap Kushina tersenyum lembut.

Naruto menatap wajah Kushina lembut, ia ingin berbicara namun entah mengapa ia merasa suaranya tertahan, seakan terkunci jauh di dalam kerongkongannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ibu." Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia pura-pura menguap lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku mau ti—"

Lalu ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah depan. Kushina dan Minato saling menatap bingung.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Minato bangkit dari atas kursi. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

Naruto bisa melihat ada tiga orang penjaga di sana, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tidah ramah.

"Kami harus membawa putramu."

Kushina mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia menggeser tubuh Naruto ke samping lalu melangkah menghampiri Minato. "Apa maksud kalian?" ujar Kushina penuh rasa curiga.

"Ini sudah larut, kami tidak mengijinkan putra kami untuk pergi, apapun itu alasannya," sambung Minato waspada.

"Putra kalian melukai salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha, hingga tangannya terluka parah," sahut salah seorang penjaga.

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto berlari menghampiri, namun Kushina sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu lalu memeluknya. "Aku tidak melukainya! Aku membantunya! Aku berusaha menolongnya!"

"Naruto tidak mungkin melukai orang lain, kalian salah!" Jelas Kushina.

Ketiga penjaga saling menatap lalu mereka mengangguk.

"Ini perintah. Kami tidak akan memperlakukan kasar jika kalian tidak membantah," ucap salah seorang penjaga, memandang remeh ke arah Kushina. "Bawa anak itu," sambungnya lagi.

Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya hingga jemarinya memutih. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto."

"Kami tidak bisa menyerahkan putra kami begitu saja," ujar Minato menahan kedua pria yang mencoba mendekati Kushina dan Naruto. "Kami tahu Naruto tidak mungkin berani untuk melukai seseorang, apalagi dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Tahan kedua orangtuanya."

Dua orang penjaga mengeluarkan pedang yang tersampir di pinggul mereka sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arah Minato dan Kushina lalu menahan kedua lengan mereka.

Minato mencoba melawan, namun mata pedang yang tertempel di lehernya membuatnya sulit bergerak. "Brengsek! Jangan sentuh Naruto!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Minato lakukan sesuatu!" Kushina berteriak, ia tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya ketika melihat salah seorang penjaga menarik paksa lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi ke luar rumah.

"Ibu!" teriak Naruto ketakutan, ia masih menoleh ke arah kedua orangtuanya, berharap jika mereka mampu menolonnya.

Kushina menggeleng cepat. Berkali-kali ia menarik lengannya namun usahanya sia-sia. "Naruto! Tidak! Tunggu! Jangan bawa Naruto! Tidak! Naruto...! Naruto!"

"Cepat jalan! Kau membuang waktuku," bentak penjaga menyeret tangan Naruto ke arah kuda miliknya.

"Aku tidak melukainya, aku sama sekali tidak melukainya paman." Naruto menunduk, ia tidak tahu ke mana penjaga ini akan membawanya, atau akan seperti apa nasibnya nanti. Ia ingin menangis, namun ayahnya pernah bilang jika anak laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis.

"Katakan itu pada Uchiha nanti. Aku tidak ingin punya urusan denganmu, Uchiha bisa membunuhku jika aku tidak menjalankan perintah," sahutnya. "Jika kau tahu akan jadi seperti ini sudah seharusnya kau tidak mencari masalah anak muda."

Naruto bisa merasakan cengkraman erat di lengannya melemas. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dahulu terhempas dari atas kuda ke atas tumpukan jerami.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Kalau sampai berani kabur, kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti," ancam penjaga mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto menatap takut ke arah pagar kayu yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rantai besi mengikat di sekelilingnya. Tanpa harus melihat sekitar, ia tahu mereka menyekapnya di dalam kandang kuda. Tumpukan jerami, garpu besi, dan wadah kayu berisikan air itu sudah lebih cukup untuk mengetahui di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Ibu...," panggilnya pelan.

Ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir menjadi seperti ini, disekap di dalam kandang kuda karena kejahatan yang bahkan tidak ia lakukan.

"Aku mau pulang," lirihnya pelan. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya, menunduk dalam, berusaha sangat keras untuk menahan air matanya menetes, tetapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti besi yang diadu dari arah luar.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, alisnya mengernyit penuh waspada. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat, dan dekat, suara langkah kaki yang membuatnya takut hingga ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bisikan seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya, sangat pelan, namun terasa sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan, sosok bersurai merah dengan darah melumuri pakaiannya dan kedua tangannya berdiri tepat di depan pagar kayu, barusaha membuka ikatan rantai dengan kunci di tangan kirinya.

"I-ibu...?" gumam Naruto pelan. Iris birunya menatap ngeri. Sosok Ibunya yang lembut kini terlihat berberda. Aura membunuh yang sangat mendominasi telah menghapus semuanya, tidak ada lagi cinta dan kasih sayang terpantul dari kedua iris matanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara Naruto," desisnya pelan. Kushina menarik ikatan rantai terakhir sebelum membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Pergi dari sini." Suaranya bergetar ketika ia menarik Naruto keluar dari dalam kandang. "Ibu dan Ayah akan mengurus semuanya, kau tidak udah khawatir." Kushina tersenyum tapi Naruto tahu itu bukanlah senyum bahagia.

"Ibu...," panggil Naruto pelan, iris birunya menatap ke arah Kushina bingung. "Kenapa ka—"

"Kau harus cepat pergi." Kushina mendorong tubuh Naruto ke arah pintu. "Pergi dari sini!"

"T-tapi..."

"Mereka akan membunuhmu Naruto!" Air mata Kushina menetes membasahi pipi. "PERGI! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!"

Iris biru Naruto membulat, ia berlari ke arah pintu, terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Ia berusaha bangun namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, air mata yang ditahan sedari tadi menetes dari sudut matanya hingga membuatnya terisak. "Ibu... Ayah... Maafkan aku." Ia bangkit dari atas tanah, berlari melewati pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Ia berlari, berkali-kali ia menghapus air matanya, namun masih saja merasakan air asin itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Pandangan matanya buram, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahkan ketika seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Naruto terjatuh, cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya, lalu menatap sosok anak laki-laki bersurai hitam, berkulit pucat, dengan pakaian berwarna biru tua di hadapannya.

"I-itachi...?" gumam Naruto terbata. Iris birunya membulat sempurna, rasa takut kembali menghampirinya. Ia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Namun tidak begitu yakin.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Aku Sasuke." Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya saat ia menjawab.

Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah, iris birunya menatap takut ke arah sosok anak bersurai hitam di hadapannya dengan alis mengernyit. "A-aku tidak melukai Itachi." Ia menggeleng, lalu berlari meninggalkan anak bersurai hitam yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dari arah belakang.

"Aku tidak melukai siapa pun!"

.

 _Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Pria bertubuh besar dengan jubah berbulu tebal berwarna putih yang ia kenakan melangkah susah payah melewati jalan setapak di dalam hutan, berkali-kali jubah miliknya tersangkut ranting dan juga akar pohon yang bercabang, menyulitkannya untuk berjalan, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memiki niat untuk melepasnya. Para prajurit yang mengikuti di belakangnya sebisa mungkin menahan tawa, hingga wajah mereka memerah dengan pipi menggembung karena jika tidak, maka mereka akan berakhir dengan kepala yang tidak lagi menempel pada lehernya.

"Brengsek! Berapa lama lagi aku harus berjalan? Di mana pria itu?!" Pria bertubuh besar menggeram. Napasnya tersengal dan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia terlihat marah, dan juga lelah.

Para prajurit yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa memandang takut. Mereka saling menyikut satu sama lain hingga salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk maju dan berhadapan langsung dengan pria bertubuh besar tersebut.

"Sekitar 25 menit lagi, ke arah utara tuan," ucap salah seorang prajurit takut-takut dengan wajah menunduk dalam.

Pria bertubuh besar menoleh lalu memperhatikan prajurit yang berada di hadapannya sesaat sebelum menarik pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya lalu mengacungkannya tepat ke arah leher sang prajurit. "Angkat kepalamu," perintahnya. "Kau menunduk ketakutan seperti anak anjing yang tidak memiliki tuan. Baju besi yang kau gunakan tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika kau bersikap seperti ini."

Prajurit tersebut mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut. Wajahnya pucat, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau bahkan takut saat berhadapan denganku? Bagaimana jika nanti kau berhadapan dengan musuh?" Pria bertubuh besar itu tertawa puas, hingga para burung yang ada di dalam hutan terbang secepat mungkin menjauhinya. "Sepertinya aku tidak yakin kau bisa melindungiku dari para musuh. Prajurit tidak berguna sepertimu." Ia menarik pedangnya ke arah samping, lalu dalam hitungan detik menebaskannya sekuat tenaga ke arah leher sang prajurit. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

Para prajurit lainnya menatap ngeri ke arah kepala dengan helm besi yang meneteskan darah dari lehernya menggelinding ke dalam semak, sedangkan pria bertubuh besar kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian lihat itu!" geramnya mengacungkan pedang bergantian ke arah para prajurit yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Aku membayar kalian untuk melindungiku dari para musuh, tapi bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa melindungiku jika menatapku saja kalian takut?!"

"Hey tuan bertubuh besar, santai sedikit, suaramu menakuti seluruh binatang yang ada di dalam hutan."

Pria bertubuh besar mengernyit, ia memincingkan mata, mengeratkan genggaman pedang yang ada di tangannya, lalu membalikan tubuh dengan waspada. "Siapa kau?! Jaga mulutmu! Dan jangan jadi pengecut!"

"Bukan pengecut, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu acara senang-senangmu menakuti para prajurit."

Sesosok pria bersurai pirang dengan iris mata berwarna biru muncul dari balik pohon besar membawa sebuah benda yang ditutupi dengan kain di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kotor karena tanah, dan juga darah yang masih menetes dari luka sayatan kecil di pipinya.

"K-kau?" ujar pria bertubuh besar terbata.

"Aku menunggumu di sana cukup lama." Pria bersurai pirang menunjuk ke arah utara dalam hutan. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mampu pergi ke sana, jadi aku yang menghampirimu ke sini."

Pria bertubuh besar menggeram, lalu ia mengacungkan pedangnya mengancam. "Jangan banyak bicara! Serahkan benda itu padaku!"

"Tuan kau baru saja membunuh prajurit malang itu, dan sekarang kau juga mengancam membunuhku, dengan pedang itu?" Pria bersurai pirang mengernyit, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Cepat serahkan! Atau aku penggal kepalamu! Bwahahaha!" Pria bertubuh besar tertawa terbahak-bahak, para prajurit di belakangnya juga ikut tertawa, sedangkan pria bersurai pirang itu hanya diam di tempat menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya, tapi di mana koin emas yang kau janjikan?" Pria bersurai pirang membuka sehelai kain putih kotor yang sedari tadi menutupi benda di tangannya, lalu memamerkannya dengan sengaja.

Pria bertubuh besar berhenti tertawa, ia menarik napas dalam, lalu menatap tidak sabar ke arah kotak yang terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran perak di tangan pria bersurai pirang. Cepat-cepat ia melempar pedangnya ke sembarang arah, lalu melangkah menghampiri setelah memanggil salah seorang prajurit miliknya dan mengatakan untuk menyerahkan 200 koin emas kepada pria bersurai pirang.

"Akhirnya...," gumam pria bertubuh besar penuh rasa tidak percaya. Jemarinya perlahan menyentuh, lalu merampas kotak emas dengan ukiran perak yang kini terpantul jelas di kedua iris matanya. "Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku!"

Sedangkan pria bersurai pirang itu hanya diam, menatap kantong yang berada di tangannya dengan raut wajah tidak senang. "Hanya 200 koin emas?" gumamnya pelan. "Hey tuan, kau berjanji memberiku 1000 koin emas, kau mengingkari janjimu."

Pria bertubuh besar menoleh. "1000 apa?" Lalu ia menyeringai dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"1000 koin emas," ulang pria bersurai pirang. "Mendapatkan kotak emas itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, pedang milik mereka sangat tajam, lihat luka-luka di tubuhku ini." Ia menunjuk ke arah pipinya yang tersayat, kemudian lengan kirinya yang sobek dan juga lengan kanannya yang memar. "Tanpa bantuanku, kau tidak akan mungkin mendapatkannya."

"1000 koin emas, ya?" Pria bertubuh besar tersenyum sinis. Ia melangkah mendekati pria bersurai pirang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak tepat di hadapan wajahnya. "Dengarkan aku anak muda," ujarnya sedikit mendesis. "Kau hanya seorang bandit yang hidup di dalam hutan. Kau bekerja sebagai pencuri, atau pembunuh, atau apa saja, ketika orang yang memiliki banyak uang sepertiku membayarmu untuk melakukan sesuatu! Tidak sepertiku yang hidup di kota, kau tidak membutuhkan koin emas yang banyak di dalam hutan! kau bisa memakan jamur liar, atau daun-daun itu untuk membuatmu kenyang bwahahaha!"

Iris biru pria bersurai pirang menatap datar, ia menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, 200 koin emas tidak buruk juga." Ia berbalik, lalu melangkah menjauhi pria bertubuh besar seraya memasukan kantong berisikan koin emas ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jangan lupa! kau memiliki banyak uang sekarang, jangan pulang dengan tangan kosong, bawalah sesuatu untuk kedua orangtuamu, ranting kayu kering contohnya! Karena hutan sangat dingin di malam hari bukan? Bwahahahaha!"

Langkah kaki pria bersurai pirang terhenti. Para prajurit menatapnya remeh, serta tawa pria bertubuh besar menggema dan memekakkan telinganya. "Apa kau tidak tahu di mana saatnya untuk berhenti?" gumamnya pelan.

"Setidaknya jadilah anak yang berbakti pada kedua orangtu—" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, iris hitam pria bertubuh besar membulat sempurna, dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat ia menyentuh lehernya perlahan, jemarinya basah oleh cairan kental berwarna merah. Ia mencoba berteriak namun suara yang terdengar dari mulutnya hanya geraman.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa berteriak? Itu karena ada pisau menancap pada lehermu Tuan." Pria bersurai pirang menyeringai, ia menarik kedua pedang yang tersampir dari punggungnya lalu mengayunnya pelan sebelum membabi buta menghunuskan pedangnya, membunuh para prajurit yang kini menyerangnya dan berusaha melukai tubuhnya.

Tidak perlu mengeluarkan keringat, hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuh para prajurit tumbang dengan darah segar mereka yang membentuk kubangan di atas tanah.

Pria bersurai pirang melangkah menghampiri pria bertubuh besar yang kini berbaring sekarat tidak berdaya dengan darah yang menetes dari lehernya. Ia berjongkok, mengambil kembali kotak emas dengan ukiran perak dan membalutnya kembali menggunakan kain lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau tahu tuan?" Ia menarik pisau yang menancap pada leher pria bertubuh besar dalam satu tarikan, lalu membersihkan sisa darahnya menggunakan jubah putih berbulu yang kini terkotori oleh noda darah. "Di tempat penukaran, kotak ini dihargai 7000 koin emas, dan kau hanya memberiku 200? Kau bahkan menghinaku habis-habisan dan aku diam saja." Ia melipat pisau miliknya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku. "Aku bisa saja membawa kotak ini ke tempat penukaran, menukarnya dengan koin emas lalu pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman di bibirku. Kau benar, mungkin aku hanya seorang bandit yang melakukan hal apapun ketika orang sepertimu membayarku, tapi aku tidak rakus sepertimu." Ia menyeringai, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Lihat dirimu, jubah yang kau kenakan terbuat dari kulit serigala yang sangat halus, dengan harga yang selangit. Kau sudah memiliki banyak uang, tidak sepertiku, bandit yang hidup di dalam hutan, sejak kecil bekerja untuk makan." Iris birunya menatap datar lalu ia tertawa pelan ketika pria bertubuh besar membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Namaku Naruto, ingat itu baik-baik sebelum kau mati. Senang bekerja denganmu tuan."

.

"Tambah minumannya!"

Wanita bersurai pirang panjang bernama Ino menghela napasnya, setengah hati ia melangkah dari balik meja tempatnya bersantai, hanya untuk menuangkan minuman dari dalam botol ke dalam gelas lalu menyajikannya ke atas meja kayu yang dikelilingi oleh lima pria mabuk.

"Terima kasih manis."

Dengan kasar Ino menepis tangan salah seorang pria tua yang berusaha menyentuh bokongnya, lalu iris matanya menatap tajam. "Jaga tanganmu, atau pergi dari sini," desisnya mengancam.

Pria tua itu tertawa. "Kau sangat cantik, kulitmu halus, tubuhmu harum, rambutmu indah, tetapi lidahmu sangat dingin." Tangannya yang kasar meraih surai pirang Ino lalu membelainya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana jika aku menghangatkannya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menghangatkanmu? Kau terlihat sangat kesepian paman."

Seluruh mata tertuju pada pria yang kini melangkah dari arah pintu lalu duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Ino mengernyit bingung, namun detik berikutnya ia mengeringai puas. Sedangkan pria tua mabuk di sebelahnya hanya bisa diam menatap takut dengan iris hitam yang membulat.

"B-brengsek. Kenapa dia ada di sini? A-ayo pergi!"

Iris biru Ino menatap lega ketika kelima pria mabuk tersebut bangkit dari atas meja, lalu pergi secepatnya meninggalkan bangunan tua dari kayu miliknya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia tersenyum simpul, mengikat surai pirangnya yang panjang menjadi satu dengan tali lalu melirik ke arah pria bersurai pirang yang melangkah menghampirinya dari sudut ruangan.

"Lihat siapa yang kembali?" ujar Ino sinis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Uangmu habis? Atau tidak tersisa sama sekal, Naruto?"

"Hey... Ayolah." Naruto menyampirkan kedua pedang miliknya ke belakang punggung. "Kau seharusnya menyambutku ketika aku kembali, di mana ibu dan ayah?"

Ino mengedikan bahu, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. "Mungkin aku bisa menyambutmu jika kau membayar hutang-hutangmu padaku. Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi ke kota membeli beberapa minuman yang sudah habis." Ia menuangkan alkohol dari dalam botol ke dalam gelas lalu menenggaknya habis. "Lihat tempat ini, sejak kau pergi 2 tahun yang lalu, pria-pria tidak jelas seperti mereka datang untuk minum, mengacaukan segalanya."

Naruto tidak membuka mulutnya, ia duduk di salah satu kursi di hadapan Ino lalu bersandar dan menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Dan kau..." Ino menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak membantuku sama sekali, adik macam apa kau ini?"

Naruto ikut menuang minuman ke dalam gelas milik Ino lalu menenggaknya hingga habis. "Itu karena kau yang memintaku untuk pergi Ino."

"Itu semua kulakukan demi kebaikanmu." Ino menghela napasnya berat. "Naruto, apa kau mau menikah dengan kakakmu sendiri? Itu gila. Membayangkannya saja membuatku mual."

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat tidak merespon, hanya iris birunya saja yang menatap Ino tanpa berkedip.

"Kau adalah adik angkatku, walaupun kita tidak terikat dengan darah, walaupun kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak', kau selalu mencuri uangku dan tidak pernah mengembalikannya, tetapi...," ada jeda sesaat, "aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik kandungku sendiri, Naruto. Dan kau pikir, saat ayah memintamu untuk menikah denganku, kau pikir aku akan menyetujuinya?"

Decitan pintu kayu membuat Ino dan Naruto terkejut, lalu menoleh secara spontan. Ada dua orang pria melangkah melalui pintu ke salah satu meja, wajah mereka tampak sangat lelah.

"Tolong minumannya," pinta salah seorang pria seraya bersandar pada punggung kursi.

Ino kembali menghela napas, ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu bangkit dari atas kursi. "Kita lanjutkan ini nanti," ujarnya pelan, dan pria bersurai pirang yang lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika kita tidak mengantar benda-benda ini tidak pada waktunya?" ucap salah seorang pria paruh baya dengan luka goresan di mata kirinya.

Pria lainnya yang terlihat lebih muda dan mengenakan jubah tanpa lengan berwarna coklat tua mendengus malas. "Lihat wajahmu." Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. "Pucat bagaikan mayat hidup, kau lelah, umurmu sudah tua, tapi kau masih saja bertingkah layaknya prajurit yang gagah berani. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat, ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Ia tertawa meremehkan.

Naruto bersandar pada kursi lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku memang prajurit!" bentak pria paruh baya dengan luka goresan di matanya.

"Kau hanya mantan prajurit," sahut pria berjubah coklat kembali meremehkan. "Sekarang kau hanya bekerja sebagai pembuat senjata untuk para Master di kota. Jika Uchiha muda itu tidak terpilih sebagai Master yang baru, kau tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan dan kau akan menghabiskan sisa bulan ini menjadi petani gandum."

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada punggung kursi, kini menegang.

"Kau seharusnya menyebutnya tuan Uchiha!" bentak pria dengan luka goresan di matanya. "Pria sepertinya sangat dihormati, kau tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha muda begitu saja!"

Pria berjubah coklat lagi-lagi tertawa remeh. "Bagiku mereka semua sama saja. Hanya karena ayahnya bekerja untuk Kerajaan dan memiliki kekuasaan bukan berarti di—" Kalimatnya terpotong. Ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya lalu mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu anak muda? Apa kau tidak pernah melihat dua orang pria tua berkeliaran di tengah hutan?"

Naruto tersenyum ramah, ia bangkit dari atas kursi, melangkah mendekat, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. "Paman, mendengar ceritamu sepertinya kalian berdua orang yang sangat hebat."

Pria dengan goresan di matanya tertawa bangga. "Apa? Ahh... tentu saja."

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan pria tua ini. Dia tidak hebat sama sekali." Pria berjubah coklat menggeleng, raut wajahnya terlihat tidak suka. "Apa yang kau lakukan di bar tengah hutan seperti ini anak muda?"

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak paman, sejak kecil aku memang hidup di sini, di dalam hutan, dan itu Ino yang sedang menyiapkan minuman kalian," ujar Naruto menunjuk Ino yang sedang menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kalian mau pergi ke mana?"

"Kau hidup di dalam hutan? Kau seperti para bandit jahat itu, hm?" Pria dengan goresan di matanya tertawa. "Kami akan pergi ke kota sebelah utara, mengantarkan pedang, panah, tombak, dan perisai baru untuk Master."

Pria berjubah coklat mendengus malas. "Master...Master... Master..." Gumamnya tidak suka. "Dia hanya seorang Uchiha!"

Iris biru Naruto melirik penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau terlihat tidak suka paman," ujarnya pelan.

"Tentu saja!" Ia menggebrak meja lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Uchiha tidak sehebat itu! Hanya karena Fugaku bekerja untuk kerajaan, semua orang menganggap para Uchiha sangat hebat!"

"Para Uchiha memang hebat!" tegas pria dengan goresan di matanya.

"Itu karena kau bekerja untuk mereka!" bentak pria berjubah coklat.

Tidak mau kalah, pria dengan goresan di matanya menggebrak meja. "Kau juga bekerja untuk mereka!"

"Aku tidak bekerja untuk mereka! Aku hanya membantumu!" balas pria berjubah coklat.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan kedua pria yang saling berteriak, hingga Ino datang membawa dua gelas minuman, dan menyajikannya ke atas meja yang langsung di tenggak habis oleh kedua pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membantumu!" Pria berjubah coklat merogoh saku celana, ia meletakan 2 koin emas ke atas meja lalu bangkit dari atas kursi. "Ayo pergi, atau kau tidak akan sampai di kota tepat besok pagi."

"Hanya minum saja? Hey, aku lapar!" bentak pria dengan goresan di matanya. "Kota masih jauh dan perutku sudah berbunyi!"

Namun pria berjubah coklat terlihat tidak peduli, ia mendengus malas, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. "Karena itu kita harus berhemat, kota masih jauh!"

"Mungkin kau benar." Pria dengan goresan di matanya akhirnya mengangguk. "Lagipula aku ingin makan roti terkenal itu, kau ingat? Waktu kau dan aku masih menjadi prajurit dan ditugaskan untuk mengantar surat dari Kerajaan?"

Pria berjubah coklat berhenti melangkah, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu bodoh, lagipula apa kau tidak mendengar berita tentang mereka?"

"Berita apa?" ujar pria dengan goresan di matanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Naruto yang mulanya tertawa kini diam mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangannya. Sedangkan Ino yang melihat perubahan sikap Naruto hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan dari jarak jauh.

"Pasangan pembuat roti itu bunuh diri, dan putra kecil mereka menghilang. Kerajaan mencoba membongkar penyebab kematian mereka, tetapi karena tidak menemukan jejak, kasus itu di tutup dan dibiarkan begitu saja." ujarnya seraya naik ke atas kereta kuda.

Pria dengan goresan di matanya terdiam untuk sesaat. "Benarkah?" Ia melompat naik ke atas kereta kuda, lalu menghela napas. "Kasihan sekali mereka."

"Naruto kau bisa membantuku?" Ino memanggil, namun tidak mendapatkan respon. "Naruto?" Ia memanggil untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun hasilnya sama, lalu ia menoleh. "Naru—"

Tubuh Naruto ambruk ke atas lantai, tangannya bergetar berpegangan pada tepi meja, alisnya mengernyit, wajahnya pucat, dan sorot matanya kosong.

Ino meletakan kain dari genggaman tangannya ke atas meja, lalu berlari menghampiri. "Naruto?" Panggilnya khawatir. "Kau...,apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Ino..., aku..." Tangannya yang semula berpegangan pada tepi meja meraih lengan Ino lalu mencengkramya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Lihat aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?!" bentak Ino mengguncangkan bahu pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan menghadap Ino, tenggorokannya tercekat, napasnya mulai tersengal, dan ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas.

"Naruto?" Ino menunggu cukup lama, namun bukan penjelasan yang ia dapat, melainkan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, dan Naruto berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Langit yang mulai gelap tidak mempersulit Naruto yang kini berlari semakin jauh ke dalam hutan, kedua matanya memerah, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air asin yang sudah membendung di sudut matanya sedari tadi.

 _"Kau tidak akan membuat kesalahan Naruto."_

Ia berlari sangat cepat, dan semakin cepat, kakinya bagaikan sudah hafal setiap arah, liku, dan jalan setapak di dalam hutan yang akan membawanya ke tempat tertentu.

 _"Karena aku dan ibumu akan selalu melindungimu."_

Kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang menyumbul dari dalam tanah, lalu tubuhnya ambruk dan terguling ke arah semak belukar berduri yang melukai seluruh kulit tubuhnya.

 _"Apa pun itu caranya."_

Ia berusaha bangkit diiringi air matanya yang mulai menetes perlahan, tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Kerongkongannya kering bukan karena haus tapi karena terlalu banyak bernapas melalui mulut. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya harus mati, hanya karena menutupi kejahatan yang bahkan tidak ia lakukan.

"AARRGGHHHH!" Ia menarik kedua pisau yang tersampir di punggungnya lalu menancapkannya pada tanah. "Brengsek," geramnya pelan. "BRENGSEK KAU ITACHI!" Ia jatuh berlutut. "AKU AKAN KEMBALI DAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya mencengkram rumput liar dengan kuat. "Disaat kau merasa aman dan bahagia, aku akan kembali merebut, dan merubah semua kebahagiaanmu menjadi debu di tanganku." Ia menunduk dalam, membiarkan air matanya menetes ke atas tanah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

Ino menghela napasnya yang berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, matahari sudah terbenam sejak tiga jam yang lalu, dan Naruto belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Ia tidak tahu ke mana pemuda itu pergi, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun di dalam ingatannya sangat jelas, sorot mata Naruto penuh oleh kebencian, dendam, amarah, dan juga kesedihan.

"Naruto...," gumam Ino pelan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Ia bersandar pada kursi, lalu menatap kosong ke arah pintu.

Ino masih ingat dengan jelas, 10 tahun yang lalu, disaat kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke dalam hutan, membangun sebuah bar kecil untuk para bandit, dan bagaimana ia sangat menentangnya. Mereka berasal dari keluarga terhormat di kota, hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang dibuat ayahnya, menyebabkan keluarga mereka terlibat hutang yang berjumlah tidak sedikit pada kerajaan. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit, ayahnya bekerja menjadi bandit, dan bersama ibunya ia harus menjaga bar yang didirikan dari kayu-kayu lapuk dan juga berjamur yang mereka dapatkan seadanya dari hutan. Hingga suatu malam, ketika ia sedang mencari kayu bakar di dalam hutan seorang diri, ia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang menangis terisak di bawah pohon. Pakaian yang dikenakan anak kecil itu sobek, ada beberapa helai daun kering di rambutnya yang pirang kusam, wajahnya kotor terkena lumpur, dan ada beberapa luka goresan di kakinya. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, namun ketika anak itu membuka mulut dan meminta tolong, ia tidak mampu lagi untuk membiarkan anak kecil itu berada di dalam hutan seorang diri, lalu membawanya pulang. Sejak saat itu, anak kecil bersurai pirang bernama Naruto tinggal bersama keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya tentu tidak keberatan, mereka berjanji untuk merawat Naruto sebaik mungkin. Namun sampai detik ini, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah ia ungkap, hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk di ceritakan, yaitu siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia berbohong pada Naruto, dan selalu mengatakan, jika sejak lahir ia telah berada di hutan, ayahnya seorang bandit, ibunya penjaga bar, dan mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga terhormat di kota.

"Anak sialan itu tidak bisa membuatku tidur." Ino bangkit dari atas kursi, melangkah pelan ke arah pintu, lalu membuka knopnya. Angin malam yang berasal dari barat menyapu lembut kulit miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menarik napasnya dalam perlahan. Hidungnya mengendus aroma pinus, telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara aliran sungai, dan juga gemersik dedaunan. Bagi sebagian orang, hutan adalah tempat yang menyeramkan, namun baginya, hutan adalah rumah.

"Ino..."

Tubuh Ino tersentak kaget, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari pohon besar di sisi kirinya. "Naruto?" panggilnya pelan ketika sepasang irisnya menangkap siluet seorang pria yang tidak lagi asing baginya.

"Ino." Pria bersurai pirang melangkah menghampiri, iris birunya menatap lekat sosok seorang wanita di hadapannya, lalu ia tersenyum lembut. "Saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru, tetapi..." Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah kotak dari emas dengan ukiran perak di sekelilingnya, dan menyerahkannya pada tangan Ino. "Kau tahu? Sudah sangat lama aku ingin memberimu hadiah, tapi aku baru bisa memberimu saat ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Naruto...," gumam Ino pelan menatap haru. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu menepuk pelan kedua tangan Ino yang menggenggam kotak emas. "Itu tidak penting lagi," ujarnya. "Dengar Ino, di tempat penukaran, benda ini dihargai 7000 koin emas. Kau harus menukarnya, setelah itu pergi ke kota. Belilah pakaian yang bagus, dan alat untuk merias wajahmu selayaknya wanita pada umumnya."

Ino tidak merespon, ia hanya terdiam menatap Naruto bingung, tidak mengerti.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa saat, ta—"

"Naruto apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" potong Ino mengernyit, genggaman tangannya mengerat. "Apa kau mencuri benda ini? Apa itu benar? Apa saat ini Kerajaan sedang mengejarmu?! Naruto kau akan dibunuh! Bandit seperti kita akan hancur! Kau tidak akan mampu me—"

"Ino dengarkan aku!" Kedua tangannya mengguncang tubuh Ino pelan. "Dengarkan aku... Sebentar saja." Ia memohon.

Ino menarik napasnya dalam, sepasang matanya menatap Naruto curiga, walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Naruto, iris birunya menatap Ino lirih. "Sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak lama, dan tidak bersembunyi seperti ini, seperti seorang pengecut."

"Hal apa itu?" selidik Ino, sepasang irisnya menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan. "Katakan padaku hal apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kukatakan padamu Ino." Ia melangkah mundur. "Naruto yang kau kenal saat ini, menyimpan banyak rahasia. Dia bukan anak yang tersesat di hutan dan terpisah dari kedua orangtuanya." Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Aku berjanji Ino." Iris birunya menatap lurus ke arah Ino yang kini menatapnya lirih. "Saat aku kembali ke sini. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal ini." Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi. "Selamat tinggal, Ino." Secepatnya ia berlari menjauh, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas ketika sosok wanita di belakangnya meneriaki namanya berulang kali. Telinganya tidak tuli, tetapi ia sengaja ia menghiraukannya.

.

"Hey, hentikan kudanya."

Pria berjubah coklat mengernyit bingung, lalu menarik tali kekang kudanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar itu?" ujar pria dengan goresan di matanya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, kanan, dan belakang. "Sejak tadi aku mendengar seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikuti kita sejak tadi."

"Apa kau gila?" Pria berjubah coklat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir ada sesuatu yang mengikutimu? Ini hutan, bukan hanya manusia yang hidup di sini, tapi ada hewan, monster, dan mahluk lainnya, bahkan hantu! Suara-suara aneh itu belum tentu menandakan ada sesuatu yang mengikuti kita, dasar kau pengecut bodoh."

"Shhh..." Pria dengan goresan di matanya menutup mulut pria berjubah coklat. "Bandit hutan," gumamnya pelan. Ia menarik pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya lalu turun dari atas kereta kuda, dan melangkah ke arah belakang. "Aku yakin mereka mengincar senjata-senjata buatanku ini."

Pria berjubah coklat terdiam, ia berpikir dan merasa perkataan pria di sebelahnya mungkin benar adanya. "Aku akan membantumu melihat." Ia ikut menarik pedangnya, matanya menatap waspada ke seluruh penjuru arah mata angin, lalu ia melompat turun dari kereta.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu siap bertarung seperti ini." Pria dengan goresan di matanya tersenyum tipis. "Masa-masa muda yang menyenangkan."

Pria berjubah coklat hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Kalau sampai aku tidak bisa mengantarkan senjata-senjata ini ke Master, kau harus menggantikanku, ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Pria berjubah coklat tertawa meremehkan. "Menyerah secepat itu, kau masih saja sama seperti dahulu, pengecut bo—" Perkataanya terpotong, ketika pria dengan goresan luka di matanya, tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhnya untuk bertukar tempat.

"Aku hah... Tidak menyangka akan secepat ini." Tubuh pria dengan goresan di matanya perlahan tumbang ke atas tanah. Tiga buah anak panah terlihat menembus tubuhnya tepat di jantung.

Pria berjubah coklat membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia berlutut, menarik tubuh pria dengan goresan di matanya mendekat ke arahnya. "H-hey... Kau tidak apa-apa? Hey... Ayo bangun."

"Cepat lari..." Pria dengan goresan di matanya terbatuk. Darah segar berwarna merah perlahan menodai pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Pergi dari sini sebelum terlambat." Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menoleh ke arah semak belukar di sisi kirinya.

Pria berjubah coklat ikut menoleh ke arah semak waspada.

Sosok seorang pria terlihat muncul dari balik semak, membawa busur dan dua anak panah di genggaman tangannya.

"K-kau?!" Pria berjubah coklat terbata tidak percaya. "Pemuda dari bar itu?"

Naruto menatap kedua pria paruh baya di hadapannya datar, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya, dan melangkah ke arah kereta kuda.

"Sial!" Pria berjubah coklat mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun pria dengan goresan di matanya mencoba menahan. "Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" ujarnya tidak terima. "Kau akan membiarkan bandit itu membawa seluruh hasil kerja kerasmu?!"

"Biarkan saja, tidak apa-apa," jawab pria dengan goresan di matanya pelan. "Sejak awal bertemu dengannya di bar aku sudah tahu, pemuda itu seorang bandit, dan..." Perkataanya terpotong, ia kembali terbatuk. "Sejak awal aku berharap dia tidak akan melukai kita. Namun terkadang, kau tahu, hidup tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan." Ia menggenggam tangan pria berjubah coklat. "Aku memang pengecut bodoh, menyerah sebelum bertarung, pria tua sepertiku bukan tandingan pemuda itu."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat. Iris birunya menatap datar untuk sekilas, lalu menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi. "Maafkan aku paman," gumamnya pelan. Ia mengangkat busur, beserta anak panah miliknya, lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke arah pria berjubah coklat. Kedua anak panahnya melesat cepat bagaikan angin. Menembus jantung pria berjubah coklat tanpa meleset sedikit pun.

Ia melempar busur dan anak panah ke atas tanah, iris birunya kembali menatap lirih ke arah kedua pria paruh baya yang kini berbaring tidak berdaya di atas tanah lirih. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf," gumamnya yang terakhir kali sebelum melompat ke atas kereta kuda dan memacunya cepat.

Pria dengan goresan di matanya melirik ke arah kereta kuda yang menjauhinya, lalu menoleh ke arah pria berjubah coklat yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Kasihan sekali. Pemuda sepertinya harus menjalani hidup seperti itu. menjadi bandit sejak kecil tentu tidak akan mudah." Ia kembali terbatuk, namun kini darah terlihat mulai menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Kasihan?" Pria berjubah coklat tertawa sinis. "Terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Ia menarik napas dalam. Pandangan matanya perlahan mulai mengabur.

Pria dengan goresan di matanya tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk cepat pergi? Aku merelakan kereta, dan seluruh kerja kerasku bukan untuk melihatmu terluka."

"Jangan banyak bicara," ujar pria berjubah coklat terbatuk. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu menarik napas dalam sekali lagi. "Lebih baik seperti ini," gumamnya pelan. "Aku sudah terbiasa menghina dan membentakmu setiap hari. Hidup seorang diri akan sulit bagiku."

Pria dengan goresan di matanya tertawa pelan, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Jadi petualangan kita berakhir sampai di sini?"

"Kurasa begitu..." Pria berjubah coklat terbatuk, cairan merah pekat lagi-lagi menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menunggu cukup lama, namun pria dengan goresan di matanya tidak lagi menyahut, lalu ia tersenyum lembut mengerti. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan yang terakhir kali sebelum kedua matanya menutup perlahan.

.

Matahari memunculkan bias-bias cahayanya di ufuk timur, tepat ketika Naruto menghentikan laju kereta kudanya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, dari kejauhan iris birunya mengamati pintu kayu, beserta tembok kokoh dari batu, dan para penjaga yang masih sama di ingatannya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Konoha...," gumam Naruto pelan.

Kota di mana ia melihat Minato dan Kushina untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan juga kota di mana ini semua bermula sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia kembali memacu kudanya hingga beberapa orang prajurit berpakaian berlapis baja lengkap dengan simbol unik di dada kiri dan pedang tersampir di pinggang mereka menghentikan laju kudanya tepat di depan pintu.

"Tanda pengenal?" ujar salah seorang prajurit. Tidak mendapat respon, ia menghentakan kakinya kesal. "Kau tidak bisa masuk tanpa tanda pengenal," tegasnya.

Naruto menoleh, matanya mengamati satu persatu prajurit yang berdiri di samping, dan juga di hadapannya. "Aku membawa senjata untuk Master," ujarnya datar.

Para prajurit saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu mereka mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, tetapi kami harus melihat isi kereta kudamu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto melompat turun dari atas kereta kudanya lalu melangkah ke arah belakang diikuti para prajurit. Tangan kirinya merogoh pisau kecil dari dalam sakunya, lalu dengan kedua tangannya ia memotong tali yang mengikat pintu belakang kereta kudanya. "Pedang, panah, tombak, dan perisai," ujarnya menepi ke arah samping, mempersilahkan para prajurit untuk melihat.

Para prajurit mendekat untuk memastikan. Mereka memeriksa dan menyentuh satu persatu benda yang tersimpan rapih di belakang kereta kuda dengan sangat teliti, lalu mereka mengangguk dan memberikan kode kepada prajurit lainnya yang bertugas, untuk membuka pintu.

"Silahkan masuk, Master sudah menunggumu di tempatnya," ujar salah seorang prajurit mempersilahkan.

Naruto kembali ke atas keretanya, lalu memberikan para prajurit senyuman tipis palsunya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, ia segera memacu kudanya pelan. Beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam kota indra pengelihatannya disambut oleh pemandangan yang sangat familiar di dalam ingatannya. Ia memacu kudanya lebih cepat, ke arah barat kota, lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi hingga iris birunya terfokus hanya pada satu tempat.

Ia menarik tali kekang kudanya ke atas, melompat turun dari atas kereta, lalu melangkah perlahan mendekat ke arah sebuah bangunan rumah, tidak terlalu besar, dengan kaca sangat lebar menghiasi di samping pintu, yang terlihat tidak lagi terawat.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh kaca jendela yang sedikit retak dan berdebu itu. Ia terdiam sesaat, iris birunya menatap lurus ke arah dalam ruangan melalui jendela. Samar-samar ia bisa mengingat, sosok lembut Kushina yang tersenyum ketika membawa roti-roti buatannya yang baru saja matang dari dalam tungku perapian, dan sosok Minato yang selalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku pulang. Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu," gumamnya pelan. Ia tersenyum lirih, lalu membungkuk sopan, sebelum melangkah kembali ke atas kereta kudanya dan memacunya ke arah utara kota.

Naruto menepikan kereta kudanya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan dari batu dan terlihat sangat kokoh. Ia melompat dari atas kereta kudanya dan melangkah mendekat, iris birunya mengamati. Ada papan kayu yang mengantung di atas pintunya dengan lambang 4 buah pedang bertali berwarna merah saling mengikat dan menyilang. Bangunan yang terdiri dari 3 lantai dengan 6 pasang jendela kayu berukuran besar di setiap lantainya. Di sisi kiri bangunan terdapat lapangan dengan rumput berwarna hijau, tanah yang berwarna coklat, dan juga bebatuan berukuran cukup luas. Beberapa pedang, panah, dan tombak hingga perisai yang terbuat dari kayu hingga baja dan besi tersusun rapih di sudut lapangan. Di sebelah lapangan ia juga melihat 6 buah kandang yang mampu menampung 20 kuda. Semuanya masih terlihat sama di dalam ingatannya, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Tuan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sisi kanannya, seorang gadis dengan gaun berlengan panjang berwarna coklat pastel lembut melangkah menghampirinya dari pintu samping.

"Para prajurit sudah memberitahu tentang kedatanganmu sejak tadi," ucap sang gadis tersenyum ramah, lalu ia melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "Ikut aku."

Naruto melangkah mengikuti di belakang sang gadis menyusuri lorong yang dihiasi lilin di dindingnya sebagai alat penerangan, beberapa lukisan, dan juga lantai yang dilapisi oleh karpet berwarna merah dengan tepi berwarna kuning.

Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran di sekelilingnya. "Silahkan masuk, tuan Uchiha sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sejak tadi," ucapnya ramah mempersilahkan.

Jemari Naruto meraih knop pintu lalu mendorongnya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, ia mengamati ratusan buku tertata rapih di dalam lemari kayu yang menghiasi sisi ruangan, juga sebuah meja dengan vas bunga, dan kursi yang terletak tepat di tengahnya, lalu iris birunya terfokus pada sosok seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di samping jendela, dan menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Di mana pria tua itu?"

Naruto tidak merespon, jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang berlipat, ketika ingatannya memutar ulang paksa seluruh ingatan pahit di dalam kepalanya. Pria itu ada di sana, di hadapannya. Bersurai hitam, berkulit pucat, dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan.

Pria bersurai hitam melangkah mendekat, iris hitamnya mengamati.

Naruto menarik kedua pedang yang tersampir di punggungnya lalu mengacungkannya ke arah pria bersurai hitam.

Pria bersurai hitam tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Siapa kau?" Wajahnya nampak datar tanpa emosi, dan tenang walaupun pedang milik Naruto hanya berjarak satu senti dari lehernya.

Naruto tidak merespon, ia menggertakkan gigi, lalu menghunuskan kedua pedangnya.

Pria bersurai hitam melompat ke arah belakang, iris hitamnya menatap waspada, lehernya yang pucat tergores, dan mulai meneteskan darah.

Naruto menggeram, ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, namun pria bersurai hitam dengan cekatan meraih tempat lilin dari atas meja, lalu menangkis hingga salah satu pedang miliknya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Ia berusaha meraih kembali pedangnya, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah anak panah melesat dengan cepat dari arah belakang.

Pria bersurai hitam melirik ke arah pintu. "Kau selalu datang tepat pada waktunya Shikamaru," ujarnya datar seraya melempar tempat lilin di genggamam tangannya ke sembarang arah.

Naruto jatuh berlutut, pedang di tangannya ia gunakan sebagai alat tumpu. Rasa sakit dan panas mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Ia menoleh ke arah pundak kirinya yang tertancap oleh anak panah, lalu menggeram dan berusaha bangkit. Namun ketika dua buah anak panah lainnya kembali melesat dari arah belakang dan menancap tepat pada punggungnya, tubuhnya ambruk ke atas lantai dengan sepasang mata menutup.

"Bawa dia ke ruang bawah tanah," ujar pria bersurai hitam. "Dan jangan membunuhnya," lanjutnya lagi datar.

.

"Bangun!"

Siraman air membuat Naruto tersadar, ia membuka kelopak matanya pelan, mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mencoba menatap prajurit di hadapannya, meskipun pandangan matanya masih kabur.

"Kau beruntung Master melarang kami untuk memenggal kepalamu," ujar salah seorang prajurit membanting ember kayu ke sembarang arah, seraya melangkah ke arah pintu.

Naruto kembali memejamkan kelopak mata, kepalanya pening, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah dan nyeri, entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini, terikat oleh rantai di sebuah tiang kayu, di dalam ruangan yang gelap, lembab, dan tidak ada udara. Berkali-kali para prajurit dengan pakaian berlapis baja menghajarnya habis-habisan, memberinya racun untuk membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, menyiramnya dengan air untuk membangunkannya, menghajarnya lagi, melakukannya berulang kali.

"Brengsek," rutuk Naruto pelan. Ia terbatuk, lalu membuang ludahnya yang bercampur dengan darah. "Semuanya berantakan." Ia tertawa hampa, menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang kayu, lalu kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Rencanamu tidak berhasil?"

Suara itu membuat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu, lalu tersenyum sinis.

Pria bersurai hitam melangkah mendekat diikuti seseorang yang dipanggilnya Shikamaru di belakangnya. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto, iris hitamnya menatap datar. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang berada di belakangnya, hanya menatap dalam diam.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, iris birunya menatap lurus ke arah iris hitam pria di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" Darah segar kembali menetes dari pelipisnya. "Apa permainan ini menyenangkan bagimu, Master ?" Ia tertawa.

Shikamaru menggertakkan giginya, ia menarik busur panah lalu mengarahkan anak panahnya tepat ke arah kepala Naruto. Namun, pria bersurai hitam menahannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Pria bersurai hitam berlutut menggunakan satu kaki, dari dalam saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil, yang ia acungkan tepat ke arah dagu Naruto. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Naruto tertawa. Ujung mata pisau yang menempel di dagunya tidak ia hiraukan. "Bagaimana jika, seseorang dari masa lalumu, Itachi?" ujarnya balik bertanya.

Pria bersurai hitam mengatupkan mulutnya rapat tidak merespon.

Mereka berdua terdiam, berhadapan saling menatap, tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Hingga anak panah Shikamaru melesat cepat mengenai bahu depan Naruto dan membuatnya kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau dan racunmu itu, tidak harus memanahnya berulang kali," ujar pria bersurai hitam seraya bangkit dari posisinya. "Obati lukanya, dan bawa dia ke kamarku."

"Kau harus segera membunuhnya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Tidak secepat itu." Pria bersurai hitam melangkah ke arah pintu. "Aku ingin tahu apa tujuannya, dan apa alasannya." Jemari pucatnya meraih knop pintu. "Apa yang Itachi lakukan, hingga pria ini ingin membunuhnya."

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Racunku bahkan tidak mampu membunuhnya, hanya membuatnya pingsan untuk beberapa saat," jelasnya datar. "Sasuke, pria sepertinya akan sangat berbahaya, dia mengira kau adalah Itachi."

Sasuke menoleh, iris hitamnya menatap pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas di hadapannya datar. "Lakukan sesuai perintahku."

Shikamaru melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, lalu ia mengangguk mengerti. "Baik Master."

.

 _Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi ini. Bukan tanah beralaskan kain tipis, papan kayu, atau gubuk reyot, tetapi kasur yang membuat punggung sakitnya terasa nyaman.

"Anggur dan roti," ada jeda sesaat, "juga semangkuk bubur gandum untuk pria itu."

Ia bisa mendengarnya. Suara itu, terasa sangat familiar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?"

"Aku harus mengumpulkan energi untuk membunuhmu," sahut Naruto dengan suara parau. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris biru yang menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan sebelum beralih pada sosok bersurai hitam tidak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring.

"Benar, kau memang membutuhkan energi yang banyak untuk membunuhku," sahutnya meremehkan.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, hendak bangkit dari atas kasur. Namun seluruh tubuhnya yang terbalut perban seakan sulit digerakan. "Melihatku seperti ini menyenangkan untukmu, Itachi? Terbalut perban tidak berdaya, kalah sebelum menyerang."

Suara ketukan berasal dari arah pintu.

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto untuk sesaat hanya untuk menoleh dan mengangguk seakan memberi kode kepada pelayan untuk membawa makanan yang dipesannya diletakan di atas meja.

"Itachi, huh?" ada jeda sesaat, "sayang sekali, tetapi namaku Uchiha Sasuke," ungkap pria itu datar, sesaat setelah para pelayan meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat tidak berniat untuk menyahut, hatinya mencelos menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tersebut adalah hal yang sia-sia dan hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Pria itu bukanlah Itachi.

Ia ingat sekarang, ada dua Uchiha muda di tempat ini, bahkan Itachi pernah mengatakan jika dia memiliki saudara laki-laki.

Ia terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertindak gegabah seperti ini, membiarkan emosi menguasai kepalanya tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu dan membuat dirinya tertangkap di tangan seseorang yang bahkan bukan musuhnya.

"Apa ciri fisikku terlihat sama dengan pria itu? Kau seharusnya bisa membedakan kami berdua, itu tidak sulit karena kami bukan kembar," ujar Sasuke melangkah mendekat, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi kasur dengan semangkuk bubur gandum di tangannya.

"Sasuke, huh?" ujar Naruto, balik bertanya. "Namamu Sasuke? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Perutnya yang lapar berbunyi pelan saat hidung mancungnya mengendus aroma manis bubur gandum dengan selai buah. Namun ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "sebenarnya bukan kalimat itu yang ingin kudengar darimu," lanjutnya menatap lekat dan tajam dengan sepasang iris hitamnya.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Iris birunya mengamati dan menyelidik dengan lekat wajah pucat Sasuke yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Shikamaru tidak pernah mengecewakanku sebelumnya. Dia seorang pemanah yang ahli dan pembuat racun yang hebat, tetapi harus kuakui untuk saat ini pria sepertimu terlalu berharga untuk kulenyapkan," ujar Sasuke datar, meletakan semangkuk bubur tepat di samping Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" geram Naruto muak, ingin melawan. Namun tubuhnya tidak mendukung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Itachi lakukan, tetapi jika bandit hutan sepertimu ingin membunuh salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja itu menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk melindungi mereka."

Naruto tidak lagi membuka mulut saat pisau lipat yang terlihat sangat runcing menempel pada lehernya. Gerakan Sasuke yang cepat hanya membuat posisisinya semakin terdesak. Sekeras apapun berusaha tidak akan ada hasilnya, semuanya akan jauh lebih baik jika hanya ia diam dan mengikuti semua keinginan pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku harus membunuhmu untuk memastikan keselamatan Itachi. Itu pekerjaan yang tidak sulit, tetapi akan membuatku terlihat sangat sadis untuk membunuh seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa melawan sepertimu," ada jeda sesaat, "lagipula, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau terlalu berharga untuk dilenyapkan secepat ini. Tubuhmu kebal dengan racun paling mematikan milik Shikamaru, Kau tahu? Hal itu akan sangat menguntungkan di medan perang jika kau menjadi anak buahku."

Hening untuk sesaat, keduanya tidak ada yang membuka mulut, hanya adu pandang.

"Aku akan menjadi anak buahmu," ujar Naruto mantap, meskipun ia tidak yakin Sasuke akan benar-benar menerimanya. "Jika perlu, aku akan menjadi anjing peliharaanmu."

Mulanya Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak yakin, tetapi saat kedua iris mereka beradu sekali lagi, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman puas. "Menyerahkan dirimu sebagai anjing peliharaan kepada musuhmu sendiri? Aku tidak tahu kau ini sudah bosan hidup, bodoh, atau cerdas."

"Mungkin semuanya," sahut Naruto datar.

"Apa pun itu, aku tidak akan menolak," ujar Sasuke bangkit dari tepi kasur. "Ini mempermudahku untuk memastikan kau tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti melukai Itachi, dan juga mendapatkan anjing kebal racun sepertimu pada waktu yang bersamaan tidak buruk sama sekali. Posisi ini sangat menguntungkan," ada jeda sesaat, "baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat di ruanganku malam ini. Jangan lupa habiskan buburnya, karena mulai pukul 6 pagi besok kau sudah menjadi milikku," lanjutnya melangkah keluar ruangan.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tersenyum puas. Tidak peduli apa yang Sasuke katakan, menurutnya berada di lingkungan yang sama dengan para Uchiha sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bisa dengan leluasa membuat strategi untuk membunuh meskipun itu berarti ia harus mati jika Itachi mati.

"Bubur gandum, huh? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan ini."

.

"Bawakan pedang-pedang kayu ini ke sana, dan CEPAT!"

Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipis Naruto. Kondisi tubuhnya belum membaik seperti semula, tetapi kepala prajurit angkuh dengan kumis tebalnya itu sengaja memberinya pekerjaan yang membutuhkan setidaknya tenaga dari 3 orang pria dewasa.

"KUBILANG CEPAT! APA KAU INI TULI?! Dasar bandit hutan, kalian tidak berguna untuk apapun!"

Dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan seringai puas dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas melalui kedua iris matanya.

"Brengsek," umpat Naruto pelan, hampir tidak terdengar siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

"Letakan dengan hati-hati. Pedang-pedang itu memang sangat kuat dan tidak mudah rusak, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukannya dengan kasar."

Iris biru Naruto melirik ke arah sumber suara yg berasal dari sisi kanan. Pria dengan busur dan anak panah tersampir di punggung, dengan tataan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas bersandar pada tembok menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau rupanya," ucap Naruto datar. "Pemanah ahli dan pembuat racun yang hebat, tetapi sepertinya tidak terlalu ahli ataupun hebat saat berurusan denganku. Apa kau akan memanahku lagi hari ini?" lanjutnya meremehkan.

"Nara Shikamaru," sahut sang pria memperkenalkan diri seakan tidak mempedulikan ejekan Naruto. "Itu tidak perlu," ada jeda sesaat, "Master memintaku untuk mengajarimu bagaimana para prajurit bekerja, dan posisimu. Karena mulai hari ini kau akan bergabung dengan kami."

"Aku? Di kelompok kalian?" tegas Naruto mengernyit.

Shikamaru tidak menyahut. Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi Naruto, mendekati prajurit angkuh dengan kumis tebalnya dan melemparkan 5 kepingan koin emas. "Aku akan membawa si pirang pergi, kau ambil alih pekerjaannya."

"Apa?!" sergah si prajurit cepat, "m-maksudku tuan Nara pekerjaan bandit hutan ini belum selesai, masih ada puluhan pedang kayu untuk para murid yang harus dipindahkan," lanjut si prajurit.

Shikamaru menaikan segaris alisnya, lalu melirik ke arah 5 keping koin emas di tangan prajurit itu. "Kau tidak bisa menolak, ini perintah dari Master dan anggap saja itu hasil kerja kerasmu hari ini," ujarnya datar melangkah santai diikuti Naruto yang tersenyum puas di belakangnya.

Mereka mulanya berjalan beriringan, meskipun di detik berikutnya Naruto sengaja melangkah lebih pelan sehingga ia bisa berjalan di belakang Shikamaru.

"Hey..., apa yang kau maksud dengan kelompok sebelumnya?"

"Master memiliki ratusan prajurit, bahkan ribuan jika dia mengumpulkan semua prajuritnya yang tersebar di luar kota. Para prajurit yang dipimpin olehnya terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, dan masing-masing kelompok memiliki tugas yang berbeda mengikuti strategi yang berlaku saat itu. Pengintaian, pelindung, penyerangan, penyelamatan, dan sabotase," jelas Shikamaru

Naruto diam tidak menyahut, ia membiarkan pria itu berbicara lebih banyak.

"Setiap kelompok memiliki 1 prajurit khusus. Mereka yang disebut 'elit' bertugas sebagai kepala utama. Mereka dilatih lebih keras jika dibandingkan dengan prajurit lainnya dan terpilih karena dapat diandalkan. Fisik dan mental yang kuat, memiliki keyakinan, keberanian, keterampilan untuk beroperasi secara individu atau berkelompok."

"Kau salah satu dari 'mereka' bukan?" selidik Naruto.

Shikamaru bergumam singkat mengiyakan, lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya disebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang hanya untuk bersandar di sana.

"Nara Shikamaru seorang pemanah yang ahli dan pembuat racun yang hebat, tidak mungkin jika posisimu hanya sebagai prajurit biasa. Lalu..., pelindung? Pengintai? Penyerang?" timpal Naruto lagi sedikit mengejek.

"Sabotase," sahut Shikamaru datar.

Naruto berdecak malas lalu tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau ini sama sekali tidak punya emosi? Meskipun aku mengejekmu berulang kali?"

"Aku sudah membuang hal itu sejak lama, lagipula emosi hanya akan membuat energiku terbuang percuma" sahutnya datar.

"Sepertinya bekerja satu kelompok dengan prajurit elit sepertimu akan sangat sulit, eh?" goda Naruto lagi.

"Mungkin," balas Shikamaru singkat.

Lalu hening untuk sesaat, keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara hingga si pirang membuka lagi mulutnya.

"Mulanya kukira Master hanya seorang pria biasa yang melatih anak-anak kecil bagaimana caranya menggunakan senjata. Status miliknya yang hebat dia dapatkan dari keluarganya yang berpengaruh di kerajaan hanya untuk mengumpulkan hormat dari orang sekitarnya saja," ujar Naruto, mencoba menggali semua informasi dari pria di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu seorang Master mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah bukan karena kehebatannya sendiri?" ada jeda sesaat, "aku pernah berpikir tepat sama sepertimu, tetapi menempatkan dirimu pada barisan utama tidak tahu kapan kau akan mati hanya untuk melindungi seluruh kota dan manusia. Setiap hari dibayangi oleh kematian, apa kau pikir itu menyenangkan untuk pria biasa? Lagipula jika dalam sebuah keluarga ada dua orang dengan ambisi kuat mengincar posisi yang sama tentunya akan sulit bukan?"

Naruto tidak merespon saat itu. Ia hanya diam menatap datar ke arah bangunan kokoh dengan papan kayu mengantung di atas pintunya dengan lambang 4 buah pedang bertali berwarna merah saling mengikat dan menyilang.

Tempat dimana Sasuke menghabiskan waktu setiap harinya sebagai seorang Master.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Shikamaru membetulkan posisi tubuhnya, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah si pirang. "Aku akan melapor pada Master dan kembali berlatih. Terserah apa yang kau ingin lakukan setelah ini, tetapi Master menginginkan kondisi tubuhmu cepat pulih," lanjutnya.

"Naruto," ada jeda sesaat, "Uzumaki Naruto. Katakan itu pada Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga dia harus mengenali nama anak buahnya bukan?"

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Kau seharusnya menghormatinya sedikit dengan memanggilnya Master."

Naruto hanya diam di tempat tidak lagi merespon dengan kedua iris birunya menatap lekat ke arah Shikamaru yang kini meninggalkannya jauh di belakang.

"Jadi begitu rupanya. Sasuke bekerja keras, tetapi Itachi seorang pembunuh. Kasihan sekali," lanjutnya bergumam pelan lalu tersenyum sinis.

.

"Keadaanya cukup membaik, meskipun belum sepenuhnya. Dia pria yang cukup cerdas, kemampuan fisiknya luar biasa, dan mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan senjata."

Sasuke meletakan buku tebal bersampul merah darah miliknya kembali ke dalam rak, lalu ia menoleh. "Menjadikan bandit hutan sebagai prajurit sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk, huh? Mereka cukup istimewa, aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Shikamaru mengangguk, meskipun ia terlihat sangat jelas menyembuyikan keraguannya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pria itu sebagai bahan percobaan racun milikmu, dan dia tidak akan mati. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tapi—"

"Pria itu kombinasi yang sempurna untukku, Shika," potong Sasuke cepat, "keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku menginginkan prajurit sepertinya tidak peduli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara pria itu dan Itachi. Aku tidak bisa melepas kesempatan emas ini begitu saja meskipun dia memang berbahaya, dan keberadaannya bisa mengancam Itachi setiap saat, tetapi selama pria itu ada di dalam pengawasanku akan kupastikan dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal yang ia inginkan."

Mulanya Shikamaru hanya diam, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dengan mebungkukkan setengah badannya tanda hormat.

"Apa kau percaya pada kemampuanku, Shika?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Aku percaya padamu Master," sahut Shikamaru cepat berusaha meyakinkan. "Kau akan melakukan apa pun hanya untuk menjaga kota ini, bahkan jika itu mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri."

"Jadi...," ada jeda sesaat, "apa kau mau membantuku meskipun itu berarti kau harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras?" lanjut Sasuke, mengamati sosok pria yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan sepasang iris hitamnya yang tajam.

.

 _Continued_

* * *

A/N : Kayaknya hampir semua reader paham kebiasaan jelek saya update fic 1 tahun sekali ya? Sebenernya saya terhura karna masih ada beberapa yang sabar nunggu hehe. Meskipun curi-curi waktu untuk nulis rada susah, saya janji selama apapun ngaret, hilang, hibernasi(?) saya ga akan hiatus. Obsesi untuk NS ga sedangkal itu so saya tetep gentayangan di sini.


End file.
